Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of controlling a graphical user interface. Specifically, the invention relates to providing customizable and reconfigurable physical controls for controlling a graphical user interface.
Description of the Related Art
Modern media products have increasingly been designed to be digital. Likewise, the controls associated with digital media products have become increasingly sophisticated and their user interfaces have become more complicated. For example, it is sometimes difficult to locate and navigate media controls on modern media receivers.
The difficulty in navigating multimedia devices is compounded when one attempts to access a multimedia device in a vehicle. Averting one's eyes from the road and surrounding environment to access a complicated media user interface presents a significant danger to the driver and passengers, as well as to the occupants of other vehicles. These modern digital media devices do not provide adequate user-friendliness, such that a driver can access the full functionality of the device without averting his eyes from the road.
Instrument panels in modern vehicles have become increasingly crowded, often introducing an undesirable level of distraction to the driver. Despite this increasing level of sophistication, vehicles cannot easily be customized to an individual driver's tastes. Given the innate desire of humans to customize environments in which they live and work, this is a serious shortcoming.
To address these deficiencies, several automobile manufacturers have introduced glass cockpits, in which control interfaces are presented to the driver on touch screen surfaces, such as LCD displays. These systems allow the same dashboard real estate to be used for several different control interfaces. Each interface is displayed on an as needed basis, based on the context of the user interaction.
While the benefits this approach offer simplification and conservation of space within the dashboard, the interfaces presented are often not easily reconfigured by the end user. Furthermore, many individuals desire the haptic tactile sensation of more conventional analog media devices provided by actual needles, dials, and gauges. Many modern digital media devices do not provide the tactile sensation offered by physical control knobs, sliders, and buttons.
Several computer programs, such as LabView®, (manufactured by National Instruments, based in Austin, Tex.) allow a user to design customized interfaces by selecting knobs and sliders from a toolbox, placing them on a virtual instrument panel, and assigning the output of the knobs and sliders to other devices or functions. While such systems can be designed to be customizable, they still do not provide the tactile sensation of physical control knobs.